A metering pump of this type is known from DE 196 27 228 A1. The known metering pump has a bellows-type spring which is used as a restoring spring for a corresponding pump-actuating element. Moreover, the bellows-type spring is designed as a pump chamber. The bellows-type spring is assigned an intake valve on its side which faces a media store. A discharge valve which is positioned in particular in a metering head is provided on the opposite discharge side of the bellows-type spring. The bellows-type spring is provided with a helically designed bellows-type casing.
It is generally known, moreover, to construct a metering pump largely from pump parts which are produced by injection molding. To produce the pump parts, a plurality of injection molds are provided in which the pump parts are injected. After the finished injection molded parts have been ejected, the latter are fed to assembly devices and are assembled by means of these assembly devices to form the metering pump. If the metering pumps are required in high piece numbers, the assembly is carried out fully automatically. In this case, injection molded parts which are identical in each case are connected in separate containers. The different injection molded parts are then supplied separated from one another in each case to the gripper and assembly devices. The various injection molded parts are put together in various assembly steps to form the finished metering pump.
It is the object of the invention to provide a metering pump, a method for its production and a device for carrying out the method which ensure that the metering pump can be produced cost-effectively and has a simple construction.